Fiebre
by HiME Fozzy-Haruka
Summary: Shaka x Camus, Songfic, AU, Lemon... Camus se desmaya en su trabajo debido a que siente una rara fiebre y llegando al hospital es atendido por el doctor Shaka, pero el francés busca algo más que una simple cita médica...


Ehm... pues, no me he presentado, damn! en el primer fic que hice no me presenté... diablos w en fin ¬¬U

En fin, Soy HiME Fozzy-Haruka (obsesión por cierto anime xDU) pero simplemente llamenme Fozzy o.oU bueno, yo sólo escribo fics de parejas raras... y Shaka x Camus es una pareja rara xDDDD así que, espero disfruten de este fic U se acepta de todo, hassta sobres con antrax w U xD

**Nota:** todos los personajes y bla bla blablabla bla de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran señor Kurumada, así que este fic fue escrito sólo por diversión (ocio, hueva, como le quieran llamar xDDDD) y sin fines de lucro, sólo de fans, por y para fans nwn.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Fiebre (Shaka x Camus) 

**"Fever" Kylie Minogue**

**Fever**

* * *

Pov. de Camus 

…_No sé como se le llame a esto… ¿Si desesperación…o idiotez?_

-"¡Todos háganse a un lado, es una emergencia!" – uno de los enfermeros grita desesperado al abrir la puerta del hospital, llevando juntos con otros tres hombres la camilla en la cual me encuentro…

-"¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!" – un de las enfermeras se acerca a uno de los hombres, mirando confundida mi rostro, preguntándose en problema que tengo…

-"Bueno, según el expediente…" – el hombre que se encuentra del lado izquierdo de la camilla toma una hoja en la cual vienen los síntomas de los que padezco. – "…este hombre se desmayó en su trabajo hace 34 minutos, y al parecer el único síntoma que padece es fiebre…"

…_Algunos lo llamarían idiotez y lo compararían con una locura; yo…lo llamo desesperación y deseo. Porque desde el momento en el cual te vi aquí sentí una gran atracción entre tú y yo, sentí excitación, sentí deseo…fui cautivado, seducido e inclusive hipnotizado y privado de mi juicio…sólo por ti…por todo de ti, en especial esos cautivadores ojos azules como el mismo Edén…el haber entrado hace un mes a este Hospital fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…_

-"…No cualquier fiebre" – el hombre de a lado lo interrumpe, llevando su mano a mi frente – "…la fiebre que este hombre posee es de más de 38 grados Celsius…y ha ido aumentando. Este hombre necesita ir a Sala de Emergencias ahora…"

…_Esta desesperación y deseo que siento por ti ha llegado muy lejos, y es por eso que hoy vengo aquí, vengo a buscarte y a terminar con este deseo…no sólo estoy aquí fingiendo un desmayo y la fiebre que siento, ya que la fiebre de mi cuerpo es verdadera, esta es…la fiebre que tú me haces sentir…es la viva representación de todo el deseo y atracción que siento hacia el "mejor cirujano" de este hospital…el cual, casualmente eres tú…_

-"Eso no se puede…" – la mujer los interrumpe, posando su mano en la camilla – "...esta llena, todos los médicos en ella se encuentran ocupados, lo mejor sería que lo llevaran a Cuidados Intensivos"

-"…No podemos, este hombre necesita atención urgente…" – uno de los hombres le interrumpe desesperado, volviendo a tomar la camilla con sus manos y haciendo un esfuerzo para jalarla; en tanto yo sigo inerte en la camilla, jadeando de forma lenta y entrecortada, mientras que en mi cara hay gráciles gotas de sudor…

…_Lo que más deseo ahora es encontrarte en este lugar, encontrarte a ti, para que trates con la enfermedad que padezco, con la fiebre y el deseo que siento por ti…cúrame de esta enfermedad…_

-"¡El estado de salud de este hombre es delicado…su vida está en riesgo!" – el otro hombre grita, siguiendo los pasos del anterior y volviendo a jalar la camilla.

-"¡No pueden llevarlo a Sala de Emergencias…y es mi última palabra!" – la mujer pone resistencia, gritando colérica y dando un pisotón en el suelo, los tipos sólo se quedan parados en silencio – "¡Ahora mismo llevaran a Cuidados Intensivos!...este hombre estará bien…"

…_En todo este hospital no hay nadie como tú, no hay nadie como tú que pueda curarme de esto que siento…calma esta fiebre, sacia mi deseo…_

-"P-pero…esta bien" – uno de ellos deja brotar un resignado suspiro, en tanto mira con decepción a los demás y les ordena – "Vamos, hay que llevar a este hombre a Cuidados Intensivos…"

-"Un momento… ¿Quién se encargará de él?" – el hombre en frente de la enfermera pregunta confundido, tomando con una mano la camilla.

-"El doctor Logan…él se encargará de este hombre…" – la enfermera responde, en tanto se hace a un lado del pasillo, dejándoles el pasillo libre – "lo mejor será que se apresuren y vayan con él…"

…_El mismo destino lo acaba de decir, tú eres el indicado para curar mi enfermedad…tú, sólo tú…_

Los hombres no dijeron más y comenzaron a jalar la camilla, recorriendo el pasillo del Hospital y pasando por área de Ginecología, hasta llegar a la sala de Cuidados Intensivos. Mi cuerpo permanece inerte en la camilla, siendo presa y victima del aumento de temperatura en mi cuerpo, jadeando un poco más rápido y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza…tratando de soportar la fiebre que tengo…

-"¡Doctor Logan!" – uno de los hombres grita por el pasillo, tratando de hallar al hombre que esta por curarme…

-"… ¿Qué sucede?" – un hombre de rubios cabellos y orbes azules se aproxima hacia los hombres, portando una bata médica y una elegante porte. Los hombres se acercan a él, llevándome en la camilla.

-"…Shaka, ehm…disculpe, doctor…tenemos un paciente que necesita atención urgente…" – aquel hombre revela tu verdadero nombre lo cual me deja más satisfecho, aunque permanezca inmóvil en la camilla, con los ojos cerrados y siendo victima de esta fiebre.

-"¿Paciente?" – te acercas curioso hasta la camilla, contemplando mi cuerpo y mirándome con preocupación. Tanta preocupación es la que tienes a tal grado de colocar tu mano en mi frente y comprobar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. – "¡Dioses, la temperatura de este hombre es muy alta!" – quitas tu mano de mi frente y de forma rápida abres la puerta de tu consultorio – "Metan la camilla rápido, tengo que atenderlo…"

Los hombres obedecen tu petición, adentrando la camilla a la habitación, y quedándose de pie frente a ti…

-"¿Estará bien?" – uno de los hombres continua mirando con angustia la camilla, preguntándose si mi vida estará a salvo contigo.

…_Estoy en el cielo, y aún no he fallecido…_

-"Descuida, cuidaré de él…veré que puedo hacer…" – le sonríes, tratando de calmar su angustia y dando una palmada sobre su hombro, en tanto te diriges a la puerta – "Ahora lo mejor será que me dejen a solas con él…tengo que ver sus síntomas y diagnosticar un problema…"

Los paramédicos se miran entre ellos confundidos, hasta que sin objeción alguna obedecen tu petición y se van del consultorio, cerrando la puerta al irse…

…_Todo ha ido bien hasta ahora, sólo es cuestión de que te fijes en mí y cures esta fiebre ahora mismo…_

Al ver que los paramédicos se marcharon, volteas hacia mí y das un largo suspiro, mirándome en la camilla y volviendo a colocar tu mano sobre mi frente…

-"La temperatura de tu cuerpo es alta…tienes mucha fiebre…" – con las yemas de tus dedos sigues tocando mi frente, de forma sutil y lenta. Pero después rompes el contacto que tengo con tu mano, caminando despacio hacia un casillero, te detienen frente a este y lo abres, sacando un pañuelo; enseguida lo vuelves a cerrar, dirigiéndote ahora al lavabo que se encuentra a algunos pasos y abriendo la llave del agua, humedeciendo el pañuelo con el líquido cristalino.

Cuando terminas de humedecer el pañuelo cierras la llave, caminando de nueva cuenta hacia la camilla en la que me encuentro y colocando cuidadosamente el pañuelo sobre mi frente, tratando de enfriar la temperatura de mi cuerpo; en ese momento dejo escapar un pequeño quejido, dando señal de que comienzo a "despertar"…

…_No soporto más esta desesperación y deseo, estando a solas contigo mi fiebre aumenta hasta el punto de hacer mi piel, como si algún insecto venenoso hubiese plantado su veneno en mí con una mordida…una ardiente mordida…_

_I've been bitten by the bug  
and I am coming down with__, oh_

_He sido mordida por un bicho  
Y estoy cayendo con él, oh_

-"… ¿Q-quien eres?" – entreabro mis ojos confuso, y me ayudo con las manos tallándolos suavemente, hasta que mi vista se aclara y puedo mirarte. Al verte sonrío, viendo que el dueño de mis deseos y de mis noches de insomnio está frente a mí, es apenas algo que puedo creer, ya que sé que tú no me conoces, sólo me has conocido de vista, pero no me has dirigido la palabra.

-"…Soy el Doctor Logan, pero ese es sólo mi apellido, mi verdadero nombre es Shaka…"- me sonríes de forma amable, tomando el pañuelo de mi frente y volteándolo, para colocarlo de nuevo sobre el mismo sitio. – "¿Y tu quien eres? Me gustaría saber el nombre de mi paciente…

-"…Mi nombre es Camus, Camus Hall…mucho gusto…" – correspondo tu hermosa sonrisa, curveando mis labios con timidez y sonriendo apenado; en tanto mis ojos miran los alrededores de la habitación – "¿En donde estoy¿Y…que hago aquí?"

-"Estas en un hospital, para ser exactos en mi consultorio…" – vuelves a sonreír, quitando el pañuelo de mi frente y tomándolo entre la palma de tu mano. – "Y según los paramédicos, te desmayaste en tu trabajo…y ese desmayo fue causado por fiebre…"

-"¿Fiebre?...mmm ya veo, ese es el extraño síntoma que he sentido todo este tiempo…" – suspiro calmado, llevando mi mano a mi propia frente y respirando con más calma.

-"¿Todo este tiempo?" – repites confundido, mirándome extrañado a los ojos y llevando tus manos a tu elegante cintura – "¿Este síntoma ya lo has tenido antes?"

-"¿Te refieres a la fiebre?"…porque si es así, pies efectivamente si…" – sonrío, en tanto comienzo a fingir cansancio, posando ambas manos sobre mi frente, mi respiración se acelera y hago mi cabeza hacía atrás – "…es u-una fiebre s-sofocante…"

_Something that can't be cured  
There ain't a doctor in this town  
Who is more qualified than you  
Yeah to be so adored_

_Es algo que no se puede curar  
No hay ningún doctor en esta ciudad  
Quien puede ser más calificado que tú  
Si tú eres tan adorable_

-"¡Dioses¡Tu fiebre esta aumentando!" – automáticamente te alarmas, y de forma desesperada vuelves a colocar el pañuelo sobre mi frente, en tanto del bolsillo de tu bata sacas un termómetro y lo colocas en mi boca, midiendo mi temperatura – "Dios...tu temperatura mide 39º grados¡Estas ardiendo!"

-"…Si, podría decirse que estoy ardiendo…" – dejo de sobreactuar y sonrío relajado, jugando con el termómetro que tengo en la boca y susurrando – "Pero…no estoy ardiendo por una fiebre cualquiera…"

-"¿Qué dices?" – me preguntas sorprendido, confundido por mis ultimas palabras y quitando el termómetro de mi boca de forma lenta – "¿Entonces que es lo que causa tu fiebre?...tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica para tus síntomas…"

_So tell me what you prescribe for these symptoms  
__Entonces dime que es lo que prescribes de este síntoma_

…_Se acabo la hora de fingir inocencia en esto, no lo soporto más…yo soy el cazador y tú la presa; es hora de mostrarte la razón de esta fiebre…es tiempo de mostrarte cuanto…te deseo…_

-"Y la hay…" – mi sonrisa se torna maliciosa, y me reincorporo en la camilla, quedando sentado en esta. Tú sólo me miras confundido; yo vuelvo a sonreír malicioso, tomando con mis dedos el mentón de tu barbilla y acercando tú rostro al mió…ante esto sólo reaccionas nervioso, mostrando un dulce tono carmín en tus mejillas. - ¿Quieres saberla?"

-"¡¿Q-que diablos crees-s que h-a-c-e-s?!" – tartamudeas muy nervioso, viendo con terror como acerco mis labios a los tuyos y los atrapo en un apasionado beso. Te quedas paralizado, más cuando sientes que mi lengua ronda adentro de tu boca dejándote casi sin aire, tus manos tiemblan nerviosas y tus ojos se dilatan como platos al ser mi presa por completo.

-"¿Qué más puedo hacer?" – rompo tan efusivo contacto y me levanto de la camilla, y aprovecho la parálisis que te atrapó antes, abrazando tu cintura y clavando mi maliciosa mirada sobre tus ojos – "Estoy mostrándote la razón de mi fiebre…"

-"¡¿Qué?!" – la respuesta que te doy te deja más paralizado, y atemorizado esta vez; ya que has colocado tus manos sobre mis hombros, intentando empujarme y alejarme de ti, das pasos hacia atrás de forma lenta tratando de huir de mi. Pero al dar un último paso puedes sentir el frío muro de la pared tocando tu espalda, indicante que…no tienes escapatoria alguna. – ¿A-acaso yo soy el que…?

-"Tú eres la razón de mi fiebre..." – de forma provocativa y sensual susurro esas palabras en tu oído, mordiendo cariñosamente el lóbulo. –"…Doctor, no sabes cuanto te deseo…" - Separo mis labios de tu oído, cambiándolos de sitio y posándolos sobre tus labios, donde se dedican a atrapar las carnosidades que custodian tu boca. Tú sigues inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, tus manos tiemblan y tu piel se eriza victima de un escalofrió; hasta que…

_A heart beating faster and work is a disaster  
I'm lovesick when you're not around_

_Es un corazón que golpea muy rápido y su trabajo es un desastre  
Me enfermo de amor cuando no estas a mi alrededor_

-"¿Me deseas?" – rompes el roce entre nuestros labios, abriendo tus ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo, en tanto tus manos dejan de temblar y ambas se posan sobre mi cintura; es ahí cuando tu mirada comienza a mostrar…lujuria. – "¿Con que sólo es eso eh?" – te separas de mi, acercándote hacía la puerta e introduciendo una llave, cerrándola con un seguro y cerrando la puerta por completo, para que nadie ni nada puedan entrar; después vuelves a acercarte a mi como si nada hubiese pasado, ahora soy yo el que se queda paralizado y sorprendido con tu reacción, tus brazos ciñen mi cintura pegando más mi cuerpo con el tuyo y tu mirada me atrapa, me seduce…"la cobra ha sido víctima del encantador de serpientes"; mis labios se quedan mudos y mis ojos aguamarina se pierden en el azul cielo de tus orbes, una arrulladora sensación invade todo mi pecho, siento que nuestros rostros se acercan, lo que provoca que mis ojos se cierren para sólo sentir…un beso de tus labios. – "Eso me hace sentir halagado, más sabiendo que viene de…el paciente más atractivo que conozco…"

Esto ultimo lo dices de forma seductora, separando tus labios de los míos y mirando fijamente mis ojos…

-"Y ahora…quiero preguntarle a mi paciente consentido…" – acercas tus labios a el lóbulo de mi oído, lamiendo lentamente, lo cual causa que me estremezca nervioso y deje escapar un suspiro; ante mi reacción, sólo sonríes travieso – "¿Qué es lo que "desea" que haga?"

_Check me over  
When strong hands are healing  
I'm dancing on the ceiling  
__Revísame  
Cuando tus fuertes manos me curan  
Bailo en el suelo__  
_

-"Doctor…" – soy yo ahora el que susurra sobre tu oído – "…Quiero que…me revise, quítame esta fiebre y sacia todo mi deseo…quiero que me haga un "Chequeo Médico" ahora mismo, porque ya no soporto esta fiebre" – sonrío de forma juguetona, abrazando tu cuello y de nueva cuenta poseo tus labios, marcándolos como míos.

-"Tus deseos son ordenes…" - Ante mi muestra de afecto sonríes halagado, pero tus manos se colocan sobre mis hombros, empujándome de forma suave hacia atrás y separando mi cuerpo del tuyo. – "Pues bien…" – curveas tus labios de forma maliciosa – "Comencemos con el "Chequeo"…hazme el favor de sentarte en el escritorio…"

-"Será un placer…" – Correspondo tu sonrisa y me doy el lujo de sentarme sobre el escritorio, recargando mis manos sobre este y esperando ansioso que te acerques.

-"Muy bien…" musitas tranquilo, acercándote lentamente hacía mi, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia – "...Ahora, comenzaré a "revisarte", empezaré por tu frente y bajaré poco a poco, buscando los síntomas que ocasionan tu fiebre¿Entendido?"

Únicamente asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido ante tu actitud, no hay duda que me maravillas cada vez más. Ahora tus manos se dedican a acariciar mi rostro, en tanto tus labios hacer posesión absoluta de mi labio inferior, mordiéndole con cariño y un ligero toque de fiereza; lo cual hace que mi mano derecha se pose sobre tu nuca, haciendo que el roce de tus labios se vuelva más profundo, mientras la otra mano se dedica a acariciar tu espalda. Las yemas de tus dedos bajan de forma paulatina sobre mi cuello, delineándolo de forma suave.

-"Ah…doctor, c-reo que…la fiebre comienza a…p-presentarse…" – con dificultad pronuncio estas palabras, ya que las caricias que me brindan tus dedos hacen que mi cuello tiemble. No me queda más remedio que hacer mi cabeza para atrás; más sin embargo cuando hago esto, tus labios se resbalan por la comisura de los tuyos y comienzan a trazar un camino de besos, el cual de forma lenta llega hasta mi cuello. – "…D-doctor…"

_Fever sure has got me good  
What you do when fever takes hold__  
__La fiebre es tan segura y me hace sentir bien  
Me haces sentir bien cuando la fiebre viene a mí_

-"¿Enserio?" – tus labios se deleitan y agasajan sobre mi cuello, succionando la piel de este, lo cual causa que se presente una sensación de cosquilleo sobre mi vientre y de mi boca salga un jadeo. – "¿Y donde comienzas a sentir esa fiebre?" – De nuevo las yemas de tus dedos se manifiestan sobre mi cuerpo, bajando por el cuello de mi camisa y quitando los botones que se atraviesan por su camino.

_I can't help but need this drug  
Don't you feel the fever like I do?_

_No necesito tomar esta medicina  
¿No sientes la fiebre como yo?_

-"…En todas p-a-r-t-e-s…" – de mi boca escapan pequeños jadeos, mi corazón se acelera a tal grado de querer salirse de mi pecho y mis ojos se cierran, sintiendo la inevitable fiebre manifestarse sobre mi piel, aumentando la temperatura…la verdadera fiebre que siento por ti.

_Feel the fever_

_Siente la fiebre_

-"¿Sabes? Creo que…tendré que curarte más rápido de lo que pensaba…porque yo….también comienzo a sentir fiebre"- Los besos de tus labios bajan, recorriendo mi pecho y dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva sobre ellos; mi mano se aferra a tu nuca ansiosa por sentir más tus labios sobre mi cuerpo, mi cabeza se hace hacía atrás víctima del placer que se manifiesta en mi cuerpo cual fuese un demonio. Al llegar a mis pezones te detienes, alzando tu rostro y mirándome a los ojos de forma maliciosa, lo cual sólo hace que me sonroje de manera intensa.

-"…Ahhh" – un ronco gemido sale de mi boca al sentir tus labios sobre uno de mis pezones, tu lengua se deleita pasando por la punta de este, en tanto tus dientes lo muerden de forma cariñosa. Me vuelvo loco, trato de morder mis propios labios para no dejar escapar más gemidos, pero es inútil; tus labios queman como el fuego, me derriten por completo. – "Ahhh…Doctor…"

-"Tranquilo…aún no termino, falta mucho…" – sueltas una pequeña carcajada, continuando con la tortura, besando y mordiendo mis pezones hasta hacerlos quedar levantados y tan rojos como mis mejillas. De forma lenta y sutil, las dulces y aditivas carnosidades sonrosadas siguen bajando por mi tórax; mis labios sólo sonríen al sentir el paso de tus besos por mi cuerpo, y mis manos se posan sobre tus hombros, tratando de quitarte esa bata que no hace más que estorbarte, al ver lo que trato de hacer, tus manos se posan sobre las mías ayudándome a quitarte la prenda.

_I am ready for the news so tell me straight  
Hey doctor just what do you diagnose  
There ain't a surgeon like you any place in all the world  
So now shall I remove my clothes_

_Estoy lista para escuchar las noticias, así que dímelas directamente  
Oiga doctor solo diagnostique lo que me hace  
No hay ningún otro cirujano como tu en el mundo  
Entonces, ahora voy a quitarme la ropa_

Al quitarte esa prenda vuelves a levantarte, esta vez para besar mis labios de forma provocativa, mis propias manos se encargan de quitarte la camisa, desabotonando desesperado los botones y quitándola de forma brusca hasta casi romperla y dejarme ver el perfecto cuerpo con el cual cuentas…

-"Doctor, usted es tan…" – dándome tiempo para ver los pectorales y el tórax de tu cuerpo, mis manos no resisten la tentación de acariciar tales zonas de tu cuerpo, en tanto mis labios se entretienen jugando con los tuyos. Pero tus manos tampoco están quietas, las yemas de tus dedos recorren mis caderas ansiosas. – "tan…atractivo"

-"Shhh…debo proseguir…" – rompes el beso, bajando de forma lenta por mi cuerpo, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mi, en vista de tu acto yo sólo abro mis piernas y acomodo mis manos sobre el escritorio, las cuales tiemblan debido a que ya saben lo que va a suceder.

_So tell me what do you advise for these symptoms  
A heart beating faster and work is a disaster  
I'm lovesick when you're not around  
Check me over  
When strong hands are healing  
I'm dancing on the ceiling  
__Entonces dígame lo que me aconseja para estos síntomas  
Es un corazón que golpea muy rápido y su trabajo es un desastre  
Me enfermo de amor cuando no estas a mi alrededor  
Compruébame  
Cuando tus fuertes manos me curan  
Bailo en el suelo_

De forma lenta tus manos comienzan a desabrochar mis pantalones, comenzando con el cinturón y después con el botón, hasta darle turno a la cremallera, a la cual bajas de forma lenta y sutil, deleitándote con el pequeño ruido que hace hasta que mis jeans terminan en el suelo. Tus manos están muy concentradas en lo que hacen, tanto que se introducen en mi bóxer y dejan al descubierto mi hombría, la cual está totalmente endurecida; al sentir tus manos tocando parte tan intima de mi cuerpo sólo muerdo mis labios, tratando de no dejar escapar ningún gemido. Al ver mi reacción sólo sonríes con lujuria, acercando tus labios cada vez más a la punta de mi miembro hasta que…

-"Ahhh, D-doctor…ahh" - en un espasmo arqueo la espalda como un loco, mis ojos se cierran con fuerza y de mis labios brota un suspiro entrecortado, al sentir la humedad de tu lengua sobre la punta de mi hombría. Mis manos se aferran al escritorio y mis labios tratar de restringir sin éxito alguno la salida de más jadeos de mi boca, mientras mi ojos son presas de tal escena; tus labios y tu lengua recorren todo el tronco de mi miembro, desde la punta hasta en donde se une con mi cuerpo. Mis ojos continúan observando tal escena, hasta que mi mano se posa sobre tu cabeza, sintiendo las hebras doradas de tu cabello. – "M-mas rápido…más…"

_Fever sure has got me good  
What you do when fever takes hold  
I can't help but need this drug  
Don't you feel the fever like I do?  
Feel the fever_

_La fiebre es tan segura y me hace sentir bien  
Me haces sentir bien cuando la fiebre viene a mí  
No necesito tomar esta medicina  
¿No sientes la fiebre como yo?  
Siente la fiebre_

Pareces no escucharme, pero aún continuas con tus acciones, a tal grado de introducir mi hombría en tu boca y comenzar a hacer lentos movimientos…de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba…

-"Ahhh…Shaka…" – doy un fuerte gemido al sentirme dentro de tu boca, mis manos se aferran a tus cabellos de forma desesperada, mientras muevo mis caderas lentamente ayudándote a proseguir. Pierdo la conciencia, pierdo todo mi juicio, mis ojos se nublan de placer al verse en tal condición, de mi cuerpo ya emanan gráciles gotas de sudor, la fiebre aumenta y con ello mi locura. – "¡Más…más rápido!...ahhh"

Los movimientos de tu boca aumentan, en tanto tus manos se aferran a mis muslos, acariciándolos de forma violenta y al mismo suave; ante esto mis manos se llena de inquietud y ansiedad, a tal grado de que terminan tirando cualquier objeto que se halle en el escritorio para recostarme en este, arqueando la espalda sudoroso, jadeando de manera entrecortada, perdiendo el control total de mi cuerpo…

-"…M-me voy, no…lo aguanto más…Shaka, yo…" – logro articular entre gemidos, tratando de impedir lo inevitable, resignado sólo hago mi cabeza hacía atrás, listo que lo que va a venir.

En un rápido instante consigo derramar mi semilla adentro de tu boca, al sentir el inevitable derrame de mi esencia en tu cavidad, agacho mi cabeza avergonzado, con las mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo. Tú te limitas a saborear mi esencia gustoso, limpiando rastro alguno que quede de esta sobre mi miembro…

-"…Eres el paciente más delicioso que conozco, que he tenido la oportunidad de probar…" – curveas una maliciosa sonrisa entre tus labios, en tanto tu lengua los relame, dando paso a besar mis labios con desesperación, haciéndome probar mi propio néctar; correspondo el beso, colocando mis manos en tus hombros y pegando mi cuerpo más al tuyo. Pero en ese momento te apartas, desabrochando tus propios pantalones y lanzándolos lejos, hasta que por ultimo te quitas el bóxer y lo dejas en el suelo, dejándome ver tu hombría totalmente erguida; es ahí cuando vuelves a cercarte a mi, rozando mis labios con los tuyos y musitando en voz baja:- "…la parte más "especial" de este chequeo viene a continuación mi querido paciente… ¿Estas listo?"

-"No…" – respondo juguetón, levantándome del escritorio ciñendo mis manos a tu cuerpo, en lo que yo mismo enredo una pierna a tu cintura y te susurro de forma provocativa:- "Estoy más que listo, estoy ansioso por que me quite esta fiebre… ¿Doctor, usted que espera? No me espere, hágame suyo en este mismo momentos…hágame suyo a-h-o-r-a…"

_Fever sure has got me good  
What you do when fever takes hold  
I can't help but need this drug  
Don't you feel the fever like I do?  
Fever_

_La fiebre es tan segura y me hace sentir bien  
Me haces sentir bien cuando la fiebre viene a mí  
No necesito tomar esta medicina  
¿No sientes la fiebre como yo?  
Fiebre_

Sin prejuicio alguno me besas con ansia y desesperación, recontando mi cuerpo sobre los mosaicos de mármol que cubren el suelo; te recuestas encima mió, abriendo de forma lenta mis piernas y besando mi cuello, preparándome para lo que va a venir. Colocas mis piernas, cada una a un costado de tu cintura y con una de tus manos sujetas tu hombría, acercándola de forma lenta hacía mi entrada, hasta que…

-"…Ahhh, doctor…" – evitando que algún otro sonido salga de mis labios, los muerdo, en tanto cierro mis ojos con fuerza y me aferro a tu espalda, tratando de evadir y de no sentir esta sensación que recorre mi espalada, que es más de placer que de dolor. Tu miembro se abre paso de forma lenta por mi estrecha cavidad, entrando más a fondo poco a poco, hasta quedar adentro por completo.

-"Shhh, ya pasó todo…tranquilo…" – al sentirte totalmente adentro de mi, acaricias mi cintura con suavidad, mirándome a los ojos. Sin embargo, tus caderas comienzan a moverse, de forma lenta y en movimientos circulares, marcando un vaivén que continuara creciendo con el paso del tiempo y del ritmo; mis manos acarician tu espalda lentamente, mientras que de mi boca comienzan a salir los primeros jadeos que delatan placer. – "…Paciente, dígame… ¿Qué es lo que siente?"

_So tell me what do you advise for these symptoms  
A heart beating faster and work is a disaster__  
__Entonces dígame lo que me aconseja para estos síntomas  
Es un corazón que golpea muy rápido y su trabajo es un desastre_

-"…Siento…m-mucho calor…c-creo que se me va a salir el corazón…" – los latidos de mi miocardio se aceleran frenéticamente, los jadeos que escapan de mi boca se hacen cada vez más frecuentes, ante esto sólo me sonríes lujurioso, bajando tus labios hasta la altura de mi cuello, y con ellos comienzas a succionar y a probar esa parte de mi piel; mientras que el movimiento de tus caderas aumenta un poco y una de tus manos toma mi hombría, comenzando a estimularla con los dedos, los cuales masajean de forma suave la punta, arrancándome un ronco y profundo gemido de placer.– "Ahhh… ¡Dioses!"

-"¿Y que más siente?" – en tono divertido vuelves a preguntar, posando tu mano libre sobre mis labios, delineándolos de forma lenta, mientras que tus caderas se mueven con más velocidad, dando estocadas más rápidas frecuentes, y tu otra mano se encargaba de estimular mi endurecida hombría.

_I'm lovesick when you're not around  
Check me over  
When strong hands are healing  
I'm dancing on the ceiling__  
__Me enfermo de amor cuando no estas a mi alrededor  
Compruébame  
Cuando tus fuertes manos me curan  
Bailo en el suelo  
_

-"…S-siento…mucho…p-placer, mi fiebre esta s-subiendo" – sonrío satisfecho ante las caricias que tus manos le dan a mis labios y como agradecimiento comienzo a morder de forma cariñosa las yemas de tus dedos, aún haciendo esto más gemidos salían de mi ser. El vaivén de tus caderas se vuelve cada vez más intenso y rápido, aplicas más fuerza en cada una de tus embestidas, haciendo que los roncos gemidos provenientes de tu boca también comiencen a aparecer. Sin embargo, en un momento de detienes, saliendo de mi entrada y quedando de rodillas en frente de mi.

-"Ven…aún no termino..." – extiendes tu mano hacía mi, no tengo más remedio que tomarla y levantarme del suelo; dejó que tú hagas el trabajo, colocándome de rodillas también, haciendo que mi espalda quede unida con tu pecho, de forma lenta y con delicadeza haces mis cabellos a un lado de mi hombro mientras tu mano izquierda abraza mi cintura. Ante esto yo relajo cada músculo de mi cuerpo, aunque de forma provocativa no puedo evitar que mis glúteos de friccionen con tu entrepierna; en respuesta esto vuelves a tomar con tu mano derecha tu miembro, guiándolo hasta mi entrada, la cual vuelve a penetrar esta vez con más facilidad. Al acomodarte una vez más vuelves a revivir aquel vaivén que hacías con anterioridad, tomando mi miembro erecto entre tu mano, masturbándolo de forma lenta y dolorosa mientras tu otra mano se aferra a mi cintura. – "…ahora dime… ¿Tu fiebre está subiendo más?"

-"¡S-si¡Ahhh…esta fiebre va a matarme!" – logro responderte entre gemidos, los cuales salen descontrolados de mi boca y se vuelven más fuertes y roncos. Ya no me importa nada casi, sólo me importa que me quites esta fiebre, que sacies mi deseo al máximo que…que me hagas tuyo y de nadie más, que me hagas el amor mejor que nadie. – "¡Doctor…más duro¡M-más rápido!"

-"E-esta bien…" – tus labios jadean descontrolados ya que el placer también te ha cegado a ti, tus estocadas se vuelven más violentas y rápidas, en tanto tu mano masturba a mi hombría con más velocidad; ante esto yo paso mi mano derecha sobre tu cabeza y la otra baja hacía mi propia hombría, ayudándote a estimularla cada vez más y más. – "… ¿P-puedes sentirme?..."

-"¡Si, te siento¡Ahora hazlo más rápido¡¡Más, quiero más¡Mátame de placer y acaba con esto¡Acaba con mi fiebre!" – jadeo de manera desesperada y enloquecida, moviendo mis caderas de forma rápida y frenética, ya que quiero terminar con esto.

-"¡Así será!" – agregas entrecortadamente, abrazando con mas fuerza mi cintura y embistiendo con todas tus fuerzas, con total violencia, gimiendo por tus propias embestidas, la velocidad de las embestidas va en aumento hasta que…

_Fever sure has got me good  
What you do when fever takes hold  
I can't help but need this drug  
Don't you feel the fever like I do?  
__La fiebre es tan segura y me hace sentir bien  
Me haces sentir bien cuando la fiebre viene a mí  
No necesito tomar esta medicina  
¿No sientes la fiebre como yo?_

-"¡¡Ahhh…Shaka!!" – grito tu nombre en un sonoro gemido, sintiendo como mis entrañas se llenan de un espeso y ardiente liquido, en tanto mi cuerpo se llena de alivio. Al mismo tiempo de forma casi instantánea me desbordé en tu mano; ambos permanecemos en la misma posición, sintiendo las gotas de sudor de nuestros cuerpos y tratando de recuperar nuestra respiración normal. Has curado mi fiebre y has saciado mi deseo mejor que ningún otro, no me queda más que dejarme caer y recargar mi cuerpo sobre ti. – "…te amo…"

-"Yo también te amo Camus…" – me susurras suavemente en el oído, abrazando mi cuerpo y recostándome sobre nuestras prendas en el suelo, al recostarme sobre el suelo, me cubres con tu bata medica y te recuestas mi lado, abrazándome poco a poco. – "pero ahora dime… ¿Acaso es tanta un necesidad de verme, como para venir aquí?...respóndeme amor"

…_Y es así, como se desgarra el manto y la verdad sale a la luz: tú y yo somos pareja desde hace tres meses, y vivimos muy felices…pero…desde que comenzaste a trabajar como Doctor hace un mes ya no nos vemos con tanta frecuencia y a veces llegas muy tarde a casa de trabajar, lo cual hace que mi deseo no pueda ser saciado…tuvo que pasar un mes para que viniera aquí…ya que no podía soportarlo más…"_

-"Era necesario…te extraño y mucho" – con un puchero te respondo, recargando mi cabeza sobre tu pecho y abrazando tu cintura, esperando a que comprendas la razón por la cual me vi obligado a esto. – "…desde que trabajas aquí ya no nos vemos casi, es muy raro que regreses a casa..." – coloco una de mis manos obre tu pecho y vuelvo a musitar – "Shaka, te extraño mucho…"

-"Amor…eso lo sé…pero no puedo hacer nada…" – tratando de no hacerme enojar me respondes de forma tranquila, mirándome arrepentido.

-"No, si puedes hacer algo…" – interrumpo tu respuesta colocando mis dedos en tu boca – "Puedes pedir que te cambien de turno, diles que odias el turno Nocturno…"

-"Jaja, no…no me dejarían, ya conoces lo amargados y exigentes que son aquí" – te hago reír con mi comentario, lo cual hace que me abrases con más fuerza – "me temo que tendremos que vivir así…"

-Yo no puedo… ¿Sabe algo Doctor?" – fingiendo seriedad respondo, levantándome del suelo y tomando mis prendas. –"Si esto va a seguir así…me temo que lo voy a visitar más seguido…después de todo, usted mismo sabes que…" –volteo hacia ti, sonriéndote de forma maliciosa – "…mi fiebre es incurable…"

-"Bueno, pues si es así…" – tú también te levantas, comenzando a vestirte de forma instantánea – "Lo recibiré gustoso…de hecho creo que ya debería apartar sus citas…" – agregas divertido, comenzando a reír con ironía.

-"Eso haré…" – te sigo el juego, terminando de vestirme y acercándome a la puerta – "Apartaré mis citas con usted Doctor, espero tener muchos más "Chequeos Médicos" en el futuro…"

-"Eso también lo espero yo…" – vuelves a arremeter, volviendo a ponerte la bata médica y acercándote a la puerta, quitando el seguro de esta y abriéndola con la llave – "Bueno…terminó la cita, lo veo luego señor Hall…"

-"Nos vemos Doctor Logan…" – sonriendo con malicia salgo del consultorio, en tanto la mima enfermera de antes se aparece frente a mi, se queda incrédula al ver tal escena, lo cual hace que se acerque alarmada a ti, lo cual hace que yo también voltee…temeroso de que sospechen lo que ha pasado.

-"¡Doctor Logan! …ese hombre estaba sufriendo de una gran fiebre… ¡¿Qué sucedió¿Que paso? Creí que…"- musita desesperada, mirando incrédula la escena.

-"No se preocupe enfermera…" – tratas de calmarle con una amable sonrisa – "Este hombre sólo tenía una "pequeña" fiebre…nada grave…" – al momento de decir esto me guiñas el ojo. – "Pero en este momento ya se va…aunque vendrá más seguido, ya que acostumbra a sentir esta fiebre… ¿No es así señor Hall?" – me preguntas actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Ehm…claro" – sonrió amable, viendo que controlaste la situación. – "Ahora tengo que irme…"

-"Bien…nos vemos, no olvide la cita medica que tiene conmigo, pasado mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, quiero verlo aquí ¿Ok? – antes de que me dé media vuelta me hablas, mi reacción es quedarme sin hacer nada…ya que veo que le has puesto fecha y hora a nuestra "cita"…

-"Aquí estaré Doctor Logan…aquí estaré"- ante esto me doy la vuelta, esta vez alejándome poco a poco, hasta salir del Hospital con una maliciosa sonrisa…

…Al darme cuenta de lo que tú y yo hemos hecho, me siento en parte triste y en parte feliz; triste porque sé que nada volverá a ser lo mismo y tendré que venir aquí a "visitarte" como yo quiero; pero a la vez contento porque sé que me amas y que también quieres verme y al menos estas dispuesto a hacerme feliz, tú y yo nos amamos y mucho…

_Fever_

_Fever_

_I can't help but need this drug  
Don't you feel the fever like I do?  
__Fiebre_

_Fiebre_

_No necesito tomar esta medicina  
¿No sientes la fiebre como yo? _

-"Que bueno que tengo esta fiebre…" – me llevo la mano al pecho y sonrió malicioso mientras mi caminar me guía hacia mi hogar.

…_Es lo más alegre que puede pasar, que el hombre al que amo cure mi fiebre y que al mismo tiempo, la siente…Shaka, al final de esto supe que…tú sientes la "fiebre" tanto como yo…_

_Feel the fever_

_Siente la fiebre_

**FIN**


End file.
